CBeebies
CBeebies '''is British public television network owned by British Broadcasting Corporation. The channel broadcasts animated and live-action series programmings for children from 2 to 7 years. History '''CBeebies launched on 11 February 2002. The domestic CBeebies broadcasts from 6:00 a.m. to 7:00 pm each day - a result of the channel sharing bandwidth with the channel BBC Four on Freeview. The station was joined in March 2007 by an audio counterpart, CBeebies Radio, which broadcast for three hours each day on the radio station BBC Radio 7, however since the station was rebranded as BBC Radio 4 Extra in April 2011, this obligation has ceased. CBeebies Radio, however, has continued as a feature on the channel’s website since 2013. A magazine called CBeebies Weekly (now called CBeebies Magazine) was first published in 2006. Since 27 March 2013, CBeebies has been carried by the British Forces Broadcasting Service, sharing a channel with BFBS Extra. The international CBeebies is advert-free and wholly owned by BBC Studios. The first international launch for CBeebies was in India in May 2007, although the channel was withdrawn at the end of November 2012 due to "commercial considerations". The channel is available in the Republic of Ireland, Asia, Poland, Turkey, MENA, Africa, Australia. In March 2011, the on demand version of the network was launched in the US and is available on Xfinity. On 13 May 2011, CBeebies was launched as a program block on the channel BBC Kids in Canada, available on weekdays between 9:00 am and 3:00 pm. It is serving a similar schedule to the main channel. On 10 March 2017, CBeebies Asia was launched in Taiwan, replacing BBC Entertainment. CBeebies Asia has already launched in Hong Kong, South Korea, Myanmar, the Philippines, Mongolia, Indonesia, Singapore and Malaysia. On 13 April 2017, the service ceased its transmissions to Latin America along with BBC Earth and BBC Entertainment. Programmings * 64 Zoo Lane * Abadas * Alphablocks * Apple Tree House * Ask Anything * Andy's Baby Animals * Andy's Dinosaur Adventures * Andy's Prehistoric Adventures * Andy's Safari Adventures * Andy's Wild Adventures * Baby Jake * Biggleton * Bing * Bitz & Bob * Boj * CBeebies Bedtime Stories * Charlie and Lola * Clangers * Cloudbabies * Dinopaws * Do You Know? * Down on the Farm * Driver Dan's Story Train * Footy Pups * The Furchester Hotel * Get Squiggling * Get Well Soon * Gigglebiz * Go Jetters * Grandpa in my Pocket * Hey Duggee * I Can Cook * I Can Cook with You * In the Night Garden... * Jamillah and Aladdin * Junk Rescue * Justin's House * Kate and Mim-Mim * Katie Morag * Kazoops! * Kerwhizz * Kit & Pup * Lah-Lah’s Adventures * Let's Celebrate * Let's Play * Little Roy * Magic Door * Magic Hands * Meet the Pups * Melody * Messy Goes to Okido * Minibeast Adventure with Jess * Mister Maker * Mister Maker Around the World * Mister Maker Comes to Town * Mister Maker's Arty Party * Mr Bloom: Here and There * Mr Bloom's Nursery * My First * My Pet and Me * Nelly and Nora * Nina and the Neurons * Numberblocks * Old Jack's Boat * Olobob Top * Our Family * Pablo * Patchwork Pals * Peter Rabbit * Postman Pat * Q Pootle 5 * Raa Raa the Noisy Lion * Rastamouse * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave * Sarah and Duck * Show Me Show Me * Something Special * Spot Bots * Stargazing * Swashbuckle * School of Roars * Teletubbies * Topsy and Tim * Treasure Champs * Twirlywoos * The Adventures of Abney & Teal * The Furchester Hotel * The Lingo Show * The Numtums * The Octonauts * The Rhyme Rocket * Tilly and Friends * Time for School * Timmy Time * Tinga Tinga Tales * Tree Fu Tom * Ugly Duckling * Waffle the Wonder Dog * What's The Big Idea? * Woolly and Tig * Yakka Dee External links * Official website Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Children's television channels Category:British Broadcasting Corporation Category:Launched in 2002 Category:United Kingdom Category:Television channels in Ireland Category:Ireland